Sagittarius strikes out
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: So this is basically just me throwing my own hero into the kickass universe, based loosely on the comic's but hit girl is the same age as she is in the second movie (14-15) rated M for vulgarity, violence and mild "adult" themes
1. Underage Busts

**A/N not sure how long this is going to be, or even where it's going.. just thought it would be cool to throw my own hero into the Kickass universe, and figured the one thing it needed was its own version of Hawkeye so here goes...**

Sagittarius looked over at his partner; The New York Samurai (NYS for short) and pondered how much help she'll actually be in this situation.

_Better than going in alone I supposed..._ he thought to himself. _But what good will she be in a mission like this... Sure I could call her in when I find my target, but as for following people she's not exactly stealthy..._ He sighed softly, looking back at their target.

His father is a cop, but in this city, they can't be everywhere at once, and most of them are on the take anyway... His father included.  
>Sagittarius softly chuckled at himself as he thought<em> if D'amico only realised that paying dad off is just funding two of his most dangerous hero opponents. <em>

"What's so funny bro?" Guess I should've mentioned that Samurai is Sagittarius' adopted sister and long time friend.

"Just thinking what the Motherfucker would do if he realised that he's basically paying us to hunt him..."

"How's that?" Samurai looked at him in confusion.

"Well, dad's on the take... but unlike most cops he uses that extra pocket money to pay for fancy gadgets for us.. by the way sis' what made you go without armour, you'll probably need it when we bust this prostitution ring."

"Gotta get there first bro, no armour means I can move faster and quieter, go all ninja on their asses!" Sagitarius nods in understanding.

"Guess that makes sense..." he notices that there's movement in the alley below them. He checks his bow is strung and in place before looking closer at what he now knows is his target..

"They're on the move..." His sister looks down at their target.

"So they are, how do you suggest we tail them?"

"I'll follow him, you stay here and keep an eye on the building. If nothing comes out in the next ten minutes, clear the building.. kill anything hostile, check every room see if they keep the girls here."

"Got it, so how do you plan on following him?" She turns to pose her question but finds she's talking to herself.  
>She looks around and sees him crawling his way down the side of the building (there's a fire escape but he's parkouring his way down it, dropping from handrail to handrail, half a floor at a time.)<p>

She shakes her head as she sees him silently move over to the van, carefully avoiding the mirrors, keeping an eye on the driver and climbing up onto the roof before the car rolls away.

_Only Harrison would think to tail something by sitting on its roof..._ she thinks ruefully as she turns back to the building to watch, the light from the billboard above her starts to flicker.

"As much as it covers my position, that's going to get annoying if I have to stay here much longer" she mumbles under her breath.

* * *

><p>Harrison was hanging on to the roof of the van for dear life.<em> I never would have considered this if I'd known they were going to take the freeway!<em>

_Lucky for me these handles are here, I just hope that no-one's heard me yet.._ As he has this thought the van swerves off the freeway and heads towards central park.

_What the hell are they going to the park for..?_ The van swerves off of park lane, into the park itself and comes to a stop in the middle of a cleared area.

"Go see if the boss is here yet..." Boss?! The Motherfucker's here?

"Right." The van's passenger gets out and dashes over to the nearby shed. Walking in he looks around and sends some sort of signal in the direction of the driver waving him over without even looking back.

_Thank God he didn't look back, I didn't even think of a passenger in the car, gods that would have been bad if he saw me..._

The driver gets out of the car, Harrison crawls down the passenger side of the car silently as he hears the door latch open. "Guess that means the boss is here." the driver mumbles to himself.

_Good, I can get all three of you and hopefully save the girls all in one hit..._ Harrison ghosts his way over to a tree, roughly fifteen metres from the shed that the "boss" is hiding in.

When the driver enters the shed, Harrison moves to the side of the shed, where he can see a window to lay under.  
>The window, being open, provides him with a perfect vantage to listen in on their conversation.<p>

"Where are the girls?"

"In the van boss." _That voice wasn't D'amico, dad's given us recordings of him and that wasn't him... oh well, can still bust up a prostitution ring without any hassles..._

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET THEM OUT!"

_Wow, he angers easy..._

"Right boss, sorry boss..." The driver and his passenger head back to the van and Sagittarius chances a peek in through the window at "boss" and sees what his fathers files have labeled "the Tumor" one of The motherfucker's lieutenants.

_Son of a bitch... He needs to die._ Sagittarius drew his bow and pulled one of his standards out of the quiver, no need to use a tazer, he isn't planning on keeping him alive.

Standing at the window he holds two spare arrows in the hand holding the bowstring so he can quick draw for when the two idiots from the van return.

He readies his first shot, pulling the bowstring back to full draw, aiming for the Tumor.

_At this distance I won't need to account for range, I can fire point blank._ As he has this thought he aims directly for the Tumors head and fires.

A loud grunt, then a soft gurgle is all that's heard from the target.

Sagittarius leaps silently over the window frame and makes his way to the back of the room, hiding in the shadows with an arrow readied on his bowstring, the other in his firing hand.

The two enter the room, leading a troupe of underage girls, all around the same age as Harrison, some younger. One looked to be around eight. _Sick fucks... _

He steps out of the shadows, arrow at the ready, drawn back to full and pointed right between "Driver's" eyes.

Driver sees him. "Who the hell are you?" Then he sees the arrow in the Tumor's head and reacts violently "You're fucking dead!"  
>As he finishes saying this Sagittarius looses his first shot and has the second nocked and at the ready before his first one finds it's target.<p>

Passenger's first sight as he enters the room is Tumor on the ground and Driver falling to his knees, the girls all running and cowering to one side, he instinctively grabs one and uses her as a hostage.

Unfortunatly for him, it was the eight year old.. putting his "hostage" about a foot below head hight for him, so the arrow meant for him finds its mark no harder than the first shot did.

Passenger's body falls and his hostage is reduced to tears as she realises how close she came to being shot herself.

Sagittarius lowers his hood, relying solely on his mask and their trauma to hide his identity. He walks over to the girl, seeing how shell-shocked she is he smiles at her and says softly.

"Don't worry my dear I don't miss..."He places a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and looks to the girl that looks to be the oldest.

"You there." He says, falling back to his gruff "disguise" voice.

"Keep these girls safe, get them back to the van, I'll call the police. You are to _wait here_ until they get here, I assure you that no-one else that works with these idiots-" He kicks the driver for emphasis. "-is coming to get you, so you'll be perfectly safe until the police arrive."

She nods, unsure of herself. He decides to try reassuring her. "Don't worry, you'll do fine.. you're older than I am after all." He says this with a smile.

"R-really?" She stutters while she says this. _She must have gone through the emotional ringer tonight. He thinks to himself._

"Really." He assures her with a nod and motions towards the door for the girls to head for the van then he steps aside pulling out his cellphone.

First number he dials is 911. He then informs the police that there are three dead criminals in a shed in central park and tells them about the van full of underage girls they were planning on selling.

After hanging up on the police he re-enters the shed and retrieves his arrows. _"Policing my brass" as dad would say.._ Then he sends a text to The Samurai, asking if anyone else was in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes prior<strong>

_Time's up, better get to it._ Samurai thinks this to herself, walking back to the other side of the building before running the length of the rooftop and launching herself to the roof of the building across the alley; her target building.

It's an easy jump, the building she jumps from is a floor higher after all, but she still has to roll into the landing to avoid winding herself.

Walking to the door on the roof she silently opens it and sneaks in, clearing each room on the second floor one at a time and finding the whole floor empty.

She hears a voice from the ground floor and heads over to the stairs to listen in on the conversation.

"Dude, there's nobody here."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Hitgirl, there's supposed to be a prostitution ring running out of this building."

"Don't know if you've noticed "Dumb-ass" but the building's empty. Obviously they've already left, someone must have tipped them off that we were on to them."

Samurai decides to interrupt their conversation.

"Y'know guys, you shouldn't assume a building's totally empty just because no-one's waiting for you at the door..."

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Hitgirl looks around and pulls a gun before Samurai can even answer.

"Ninjas, seriously.. Like that stupid Motherfucker hasn't got enough cliched baddies, now he's got ninjas?"

"What, no fucking way, I don't work for that cocksucker! I'm here for the same reason you are, bust up this prostitution ring. All the bad guys left about ten minutes ago, I'm just playing mop-up."

"You let them leave?" Kick ass looks at Samurai like she's an idiot.

"Do I look like a fucking retard to you? My partner followed them when they left, told me to stay here in case anyone was still in the building"

Suddenly her phone went off. "And that'll be him now." She pulls her phone out and checks the text from Sagitarius.

**Hey partner, anyone else in the building?  
>All dealt with here, girls were in the van. <strong>  
><strong>Cops on their way. Tumor was running <strong>  
><strong>the ring, he's not breathing anymore...<strong>  
><strong>Sagi<strong>

She quickly sent back a reply;

**No baddies, ran into KA and HG, will let them know about Tumor and the girls, nice work partner**  
><strong>NYS<strong>

"Well, according to Sagitarius, the Tumor was running this ring for the Motherfucker, he had the girls moved to another location so I guess Hitgirl was right, they were tipped off. Tumor and the two from the van are dead, the girls are safe and in the care of the police."

"All in a day's work, but who are you..? and who's Sagitarius?" Kickass looks confused (as confused as you can look in a full face mask.)

"Sagitarius is my partner, I call myself the New York Samurai.. normally I'm wearing the armour to go with the name, but for this particular job I needed stealth over protection..."

"Right so what you normally wear like full samurai gear?"

"Yep. So anyway, I'd better get going, Sagitarius won't wait for me forever and it won't take him long to get here."

"Wait!" Kickass steps foreward and hands Samurai a card with a phone number on it. "This is the number for my hero burn phone, you guys ever need some backup.. give us a call."

"Kickass what are you doing? Don't you remember what happened the last time you trusted a hero without a background check?"

"She's right man, you shouldn't be so trusting. Just 'cause I say I'm on your team doesn't make it the truth."

"Maybe, but I've got a good feeling about you. One I didn't get from the Red Mist." He says this with a meaningful look at Hitgirl.

Samurai's phone went off again.

**Meet in the alley in five.**

She replies;

**No worrys, KA just gave me a burner number, should I give him our cell's?**

**Sure, give them to his sidekick too.**

"Sagitarius wants me to give our numbers to you and your sidekick."

"The fuck you callin' sidekick bitch?"

"His words, not mine.." Samurai shows her the phone to prove her words as truth.

"Technically, if anyone were the sidekick it'd be me.. Hit Girl has more training, and experience after all. But it's more of a mutual partnership so..."

"Right, well then he want's me to give our numbers to you and your_ partner_."

She puts a slightly sarcastic stress on partner to see if Hitgirl will react, unfortunately for Samurai she doesn't, seeing the gambit for what it is.

"So, what are the numbers, I'll save them in my phone."

Samurai tells Kickass her and Harrison's hero phone numbers. Unlike Hit Girl and Kickass, they don't use burn phones, they use cell's that are paid for in their dad's name, so he can still track them if need be.

"So... Call me." Samurai says this in a playful tone with a wink at Kickass as she turns and leaves.  
>Hearing Hitgirl scoff she giggles to herself, imagining the look of disgust on the other girl's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, she looks up to the billboard and sees the familiar hooded figure of her brother, with his phone in his hand.<p>

Climbing up and coming to his side looks curiously at his screen, expecting him to be answering a text she's confused when she sees his media player open.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Such vulgarity.. We're alone, you don't need to use your vocal disguise." He says this in his natural, slightly softer voice.. the one he used on the hostage back at the park.

"Maybe, maybe not.. but you still didn't answer my question numb nuts."

"What does it look like? I'm putting a song on.."

"What song?"

"My song.." As he says this, he puts his phone in his chest pocket, pressing play as he does so and it starts to blare _**Hero**_ by Skillet.

"Let's call it a night sis, head home before it gets too late. We've done a good nights work tonight already."

"Ok"

The song is interrupted briefly a couple of times on the walk home as both Kickass and Hitgirl send him text's with their burners.

"Lucky they aren't here, I may just have shot them for that..."

"You don't mean that bro."

"Probably not..."

He still thought it would be a good idea to reply, just so they don't send any more before the song ends.

* * *

><p>Back at their safehouse Kickass and Hitgirl are still conversing about the hero they met while there.<p>

"She seemed kind of bitchy..." Kickass expresses his opinion, hoping it doesn't make him sound like a cunt.

"And you're kind of a cunt." Hitgirl informs him before continuing;

"She was obviously using it as a disguise, rather than changing the tone of her voice, she simply said things she never would out of the mask."

"Huh, that sort of makes sense, now I do feel like a cunt."

"I'll talk to Marcus tomorrow, verify if the Tumor really is dead, until then we shouldn't trust these guys too easily, they could be plants."

"I know, the last thing we need is a repeat of the Red Mist incident.. But I think we can trust these guys."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we're fucked, but if we can we might have some allies with skills worth actually calling them allies. Think about it, the way that girl acted, she was like Black Widow from the Avengers!"

"And to hear her talk about her partner, he might as well be Hawkeye.. I know, but think about it, those guys aren't _really_ hero's to begin with, before they started with S.H.I.E.L.D they were mercenaries. Guns for hire for fuck sake, is that really what we want for allies?"

"I don't know, but it might be what we need to take the Motherfucker down..."

**A/N been keeping this story under my hat for a month or so now, finally decided to post the first chapter, R&R, let me know what you think.**

**Second Chapter will be more humour then action, and won't be posted 'til someone reviews :P**


	2. New Students

**A/N so in this chapter, Sagi and the Samurai (AKA Harrison and Suzana) are enrolled in the local school, Dave's school. Suzana ends up in most of his classes, being the same age, and Harrison is put in Mindy's classes, even assigned as her lab partner, but the four have no clue as to the hero identities of their new friends.**

**I realise I didn't tell you guys the (full) civilian names of my hero's in the last chapter, I did that on purpose. Anyway, enjoy and R&R to let me know what ya's think :)**

Science lab 4th lesson - Chemistry

"Class, allow me to introduce you to a new student; Harrison Ford. Harrison, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"  
>The teacher smiles at Harrison as though he hasn't just tossed him into the deep end of a shark pit. <em>Great intro teach' "Hey meet Harrison Ford" Not even a "No he's not related"... idiot.<em>

"Hey guys, I'm Harrison.. yes my full name is Harrison Ford, no I'm not related, nor as you can probably tell am I Han Solo or Indiana Jones..."

The class chuckles at his self depreciative joke.

"Anyway, a little about me... I'm a fan of video games, specifically RPG's, y'know like Skyrim and shit. Music fav's include anything that isn't Justin Bieber, so to all you beliebers out there..;" He sticks his finger up at the class before continuing. "I think that's about it teach, where do you want me to sit?"

The teacher is still trying to figure out if he should be hiding his face in shame or sending Harrison to the principal..

He settles for a facepalm before directing him to the only student without a lab partner; Mindy Macready. "Over there, Mindy will be your lab partner, you two should get on swimmingly..."

_Hell does he mean by that?_ Harrison walks over to Mindy's desk, this thought flashing through his mind as he raises an eyebrow trying to work out what could be the cause of the teacher implying her pariah like nature..

"Can I help you asshat?" Harrison's pulled from his slight reverie as he hears Mindy speak.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said; can I help you.. Asshat."

"No, just got sent over to work with you, something the teacher said had me curious. My bad, I didn't mean to stare..." _Now that I think about it though, she is cute..._

"What'd he say?"

"Just that we'd get along swimmingly, after the catastrophe that was my self-intro I can only assume the comment was an insulting jab aimed at you.."

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold, can't have anyone being nice to me..." She says this with a meaningful look at Harrison.

"Right, well I'll try but it's a bad habit of mine.."

"What is?"

"Being nice to pretty girls." He flashes her a lopsided smile as he says this and is rewarded with a blush from her.

Then he's punished with a punch on the arm. "Ass, don't say stuff like that." He chuckles.

"I'll try to avoid it in future, for the sake of my arm if nothing else."

_He's still giving me that damned smile... why is it so cute. Damnit Mindy, keep thinking like this and people will start accusing you of being a normal girl... _

She smiles slightly when she thinks this and the rest of the lesson is spent in relative silence, speech only used when needed for the lesson itself.

* * *

><p><span>History classroom 4th lesson<span>

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student; Suzana Marshal. Suzana, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure thing teach'. Firstly guys, and girls, call me Suzy. Secondly my interest's include comic's, specifically Marvel comics. I also like RPG's, though I prefer to watch those rather than play them, my brother's awesome at Skyrim and I tote's love watching that."

She smiles when she finishes speaking and flips her red hair over her shoulder. "So teach, where should I sit?"

"Just sit over there." He points to a seat by the window, the one next to Dave's, and she goes and sits down.

"Hi, I'm Dave."

"Suzy. Hey Dave, could I share your textbook for the lesson, I haven't got my own yet."

"Sure." Dave moves his desk over to sit beside Suzy's and places the textbook between them.

* * *

><p><span>Cafeteria - lunch time<span>

Suzana and Dave enter the cafeteria. They both pause, looking around for someone, Dave for Mindy and Suzy for Harrison.

To Suzy's surprise, and to Dave's, the two they're looking for are seated together.

Dave leads the way over to the table the two are sitting at and sits beside Mindy.

"Hi."

"Oh hey Dave. Harry, this is Dave, he's a friend of mine I met through my dad."

"Nice to meet you Dave, the name's Harrison."

"And he's my brother.. well I'm his adopted sister anyway." As she says this Suzy sits down beside Harrison and looks at Mindy.

"I'm Suzy by the way."

"Mindy, nice to meet you."

Suzy looks over at Harrison with a raised eyebrow. "What's this Harry stuff, every time I shorten your name you always punch me."

"That's because whenever you shorten my name its not a shortening, it's a Harrison Ford movie character!"

"Not every time."

"Right, there was that one time you called me Sonny."

"Exactly!" She smiles broadly when she says this.

"And Han, Indie and President are not amusing nicknames!"

Mindy's sitting across from them giggling quietly to herself, then when she hears "President" she starts to laugh in earnest.

"Don't even think of calling me that Mindy..." Harrison looks over at her with a slightly threatening look on his face.

"Oh don't worry President.. I prefer Harry anyway." Her face splits into a broad smile as he flicks a chip at her across the table.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that one..."

"Damn straight. So Dave, how do you know Suzy?"

"The teacher sat her next to me in class and she needed to borrow a textbook so we shared one, started chatting more then working and I figured out that she's pretty cool."

"Are we talking about the same Suzana here?"

"Pretty sure..." Dave looks confusedly at Harrison.

"Calm down fuck nuts he's just messin' with you." Mindy pats Dave on the shoulder. Harrison starts laughing as the bell rings.

"So Harry, what's your next class?"

"Math, bleh."

"Me too, better get going."

"Sure, lets head off." He stands and waves at Dave and his sister. He and Mindy head out of the cafeteria.


	3. Lessons not learned

**A/N: So this chapter's fun, see a new side to the normally hardassed Mindy, might be a little out of character but if it is just blame my writing XD**

Hallway B - 5th lesson

"Hey Harrison, what do ya say we skip next lesson?"

Harrison looks at her with mock suspicion.

"Why? You a narc?" He raises his eyebrow to accompany the question and she breaks into a peal of laughter.

"You're such an idiot Harrison... But you also didn't answer my question; Want to skip?"

"Sure thing, math blows."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So what do you have in mind to pass the time?"

"Well, today's an early day so I thought we could just go home..."

"Oh... I thought you wanted to hang out or something..." She giggles again.

"I guess we could if you want, but could we go to your place rather then mine, if Marcus found out I had more than one friend he'd lose it.."

"Sure, but doesn't he like you having friends?"

"No no that's not it at all, he almost likes it too much.. Since dad and I travelled a lot before he... well died, Marcus wants me to live a "normal" life. Like mine wasn't normal..."

"Fair enough, I can see where he's coming from I mean being an adoptive parent can be difficult, I remember how different mum and dad were with Suzy in the beginning then they were with me.."

As they were talking they started walking towards Harrison's house and by the time they finished their conversation they were standing at his front door.

"Given the fact that class is still in session, we should probably go round the back.. How flexible are you?"

"What?!" Mindy looks at Harrison like he's a pervert. He scoffs at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mindy. No I want to know if you can get in through my bedroom window, I leave it unlocked in case I feel like coming home early, but it's on the second floor."

"Oh." Mindy sighs in relief before blushing at how silly she must have looked before. "Well I can get in Dave's window fairly easy, and that one looks easier."

"Right then, lets get to it." Harrison walks over to the building, below his window and climbs up the drainpipe beside it, reaching out to open the window before climbing into it.

When he's at the window he turns and waves Mindy up, he laughs when he sees her run to the tree across from the window and climb up it, then jump into the window.

"Nicely done, but wouldn't the pipe had been easier?"

"Maybe, but that was more fun." She replies with a grin.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." He leads the way out of his bedroom into the room his father has set up as a DVD room.

"Dad likes movies, don't know if you could tell." He says this with that same grin he had in chemistry.

Mindy lightly punches his arm before replying. "So what do you recommend we watch?"

"Well, I thought we could watch that new Abigail Breslin movie _**The Call**_, I haven't seen it yet but dad says it's awesome."

"Sounds good." She smiles at him and he indicates her to take a seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll set it all up." He goes about looking for the DVD, putting it in the machine and turning the TV to the right channel.

He then sits beside Mindy on the couch, and is highly surprised when she curls up beside him and leans her head on his shoulder.

He chuckles softly as the movie starts. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, acting like such a hardass all day then, get you alone and you curl up to me like a cat." He chuckles again as she slaps him on the arm.

"Sorry, you said make yourself comfortable." She says this in a slightly disgruntled tone as she goes to sit up straighter, and not lean on him.

She's surprised when Harrison stops her from pulling away and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"If you're going to get comfortable, then you might as well do it properly." He smiles at her as she curls her head into the crook of his arm.

"Well... if you insist.." She smiles coyly at him and gets settled to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><span>End of school day<span>

"Well that was a total snore..."

"It was an english class, what did you expect?"

"Good point. Say, want to come back to my place to finish of that homework, if we do it together we might avoid falling asleep halfway through." Suzana suggests this with a smile.

"Sure, I'll just message my dad and let him know I won't be home 'til later."

Dave sent a text to his father and they were off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Casa Ford."<p>

"I thought your last name was Marshal?"

"It is, but only because dad let me keep my biological last name, it's all I've got left of my mother... I don't look anything like her so all I've got is a name."

"Wow, that's rough.. So what exactly happened to your dad?" As they talk Suzy leads the way up to her room, she hears sound coming from the DVD room and assumes Harrison's in there watching a movie.

"He's in the kitchen."

Dave smiles. "No I mean your biological dad..."

"I-I'd rather not talk about... him."

"Oh, ok.. that's fine, no problem at all, forget I asked." Dave looks a little downcast and Suzy sees it, suddenly feeling the need to explain a little she decides to avoid too much detail.

"It's just that.. when I was a kid, Mark used to abuse me. Mum died when I was five, and the next week he started hitting me.. then it got worse as I got older."

"That's terrible.."

"We lived next door to Harrison and his parents and he was my only friend, the only one I could trust. Then one day, when I was about fifteen my father didn't care who saw anymore and he hit me in front of Harrison.."

At this point in her story Suzy and Dave were seated on her bed and she had tears in her eyes.

"If there's one thing Harrison can't abide it's when someone picks on someone smaller.. He hates bullies with a vengance. So when he saw my father hit me his first thought was to beat the hell out of him, but he was always smarter than me... He used his head and went to _his_ dad about it.."

"What did Mr. Ford do?"

"Well, he's a police officer. The first thing he did was check me to see if Harrison was telling the truth, y'know what cops are like; take nothing at face value.. Anyway when he saw the cut on my lip, his face... It changed... I'd never seen him look at anyone like that.. Before or since. He looked like a volcano, about to erupt... he pinned Mark to the wall and cuffed him, calling the precinct with his cell."

At this point, Suzy's face had dried, and she was staring off with recollection.

"Ten minutes later, Mark was arrested. Got twenty years with all the evidence they got against him.. Child abuse, among other things.."

She looks away from Dave with shame on her face. Dave puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and he smiles.

"Suzana, what he did to you was wrong.. But he can't hurt you anymore. You can't keep living in the past, the longer you're afraid of a memory, the longer he goes on winning."

"You're right, but there's more to the story... I just.. I can't tell it, just yet... If anyone found out... they'd never look at me the same again..."

Dave starts rubbing her back gently as she starts to sob quietly again.

"I understand Suzy, but know that no matter what he did to you.. I'll never think of _you_ any differently. No matter what."

Dave looks meaningfully at her, his eyes telling her that he's deduced more than she told.

"Thank you Dave.. you have no idea how long it's been since I talked to anyone about my father."

"I can guess, but let's change the subject for now. We still have that homework to do after all."

Suzy smiles at him, leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Dave."

"Right, so.. the homework?"

Suzy gives a watery chuckle. "Sure, you get set up in here, I'm just going to go wash my face.."  
>"No worries."<p>

* * *

><p>On her way back from the bathroom, Suzy pokes her head in on her brother.<p>

"Hey bro', what ya watchin'?" She finishes asking her question, then starts giggling profusely at the situation Harrison's found himself in.

Harrison looks over at her and places a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"What have you gotten yourself into.." Suzy whispers at him.

"We skipped math class, came back here to watch a movie and she sort of.. fell asleep..."

Suzy falls into another fit of silent giggles. For there, leaning against Harrison with her head on his shoulder, was Mindy.. fast asleep and oblivious to all around her.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up. What are you up to anyway, did I hear Dave earlier?"

"Yeah, we've got some homework from english class so I suggested we get it out of the way together to avoid.. well... that."

She points to Mindy.

"Alright I get the point, I suppose I should wake her soon... After all we've got.." He lowers his voice even more. "Patrol later."

"Right, where do you want to go tonight?"

"I was thinking we could patrol west 42nd street, heard there's a lot of crime going on over there."

"Can if you want..."

"Righto, it's settled then."

"Later, sidekick."

"Bitch please, everyone knows you're _my_ sidekick." Harrison says that with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Whatever, I better get back.. Before Dave gets too bored and falls asleep too."

"Mindy was not bored, she was just tired.."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that bro." Suzy leaves with a wave and a chuckle.

Harrison looks down at Mindy and brushes the hair out of her eyes. I only let her sleep for so long because of how cute she is... does that make me a creep?

He gets worried about himself and decides to wake her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mindy... time to wake up."

She groans in her sleep, fidgeting slightly before opening her eyes.  
>Seeing how and <em>where<em> she's fallen asleep her face turns a bright shade of pink.

"Harrison! How could you let me fall asleep on you like that? Dick, you should've woken me up!"

"Well, I figured if you were tired enough to fall asleep on someone you only met today, you must have been pretty tired."

She smiles to herself then lightly slaps his arm. "You still should've woken me..."

"I did... just not right away.." Harrison gives her his trademark lopsided grin.

"Smartass."

"Better than being a dumbass. Want to stay for dinner? You might as well it's already like six pm."

"What?! ohmygod Marcus is going to kill me.."

"No he won't, he sent you a text saying he's working late."

"You read my texts?"

"Glanced at it, I didn't even try unlocking the phone."

"Then how do you know what it says?"

"It comes up along the top of the screen, if you look for it." He smiles teasingly at her.

"Oh, that's ok then... Does your dad mind me staying for dinner?"

"I can go ask now that I don't have to worry about waking you by moving.."

Mindy's face deepens in shade. "Like I said, you should have woken me..."

"Nah, drawing on your face was much more fun..." He says this with a serious face, waiting for her response to see if she believes him.

"What?" She sits bolt upright and dashes to the bathroom to check for marks on her face. Harrison chuckles to himself as he walks to the kitchen.

"Hey dad, do you mind if Mindy stays for dinner?"

"No son that's fine, as long as it's ok with her parents."

"Marcus is fine with it."


	4. Marvel Team-up

**A/N: Chapter four, finally find out what Sagittarius does when the enemy get too close.**

Sagittarius and Samurai are seated on a rooftop watching the street below.

"So, Mindy stayed for dinner..."

"Surprised you didn't ask Dave to stay too, I saw the way you were looking at him in the cafeteria."

Samurai is glad that her mask hides the blush creeping across her face.

"That's none of your buisness _little_ brother."

"On the contrary, I saved you from the last man in your life... I don't want to have to do it again..."

"You won't have to worry about that from Dave, his face was livid when he figured out what I was really telling him this afternoon about my father."

"You told him about Mark?"

"Yeah, and he was about ready to kill the guy.."

"Interesting... But not as interesting as that." He points to the street at a man following a woman into a dark alley.

"Wait here, I'll deal with him."

"Got it. I'll keep an eye out from up here."

Samurai rappels off the roof and dashes across to the alley.

Drawing her sword she ducks into the shadows and waits to see what he has planned.

The man catches up with the woman and pins her to the wall trying to forcefully take her skirt off.

Samurai's seen enough to act, she rushs out of the shadows and strikes out at him with a vengance, taking his arm off.

"That's what you get rapist scum!"

"Oh my god!" The woman squeals before bursting into tears. "You saved me... thank you." She starts clutching at the Samurai's arm and kissing her hand.

"It was nothing... I should get going, be sure and report this to the police." The woman nods silently as the Samurai turns and walks away.

Back on the rooftop Samurai informs Sagitarius of what happened.

"So anyway, the rapist filth got what he deserved, now if he survives he'll have to learn how to fap with the other fucking hand."

"Charming.. I got a call from Kickass while you were down there, he got a tip about a drug den not far from here. Apparently it's a big operation and he says they could use some help."

"Alright so what's his plan?"

"He gave me directions to a safehouse where he and Hitgirl hide out and strategise sometimes."

"Lead the way..."

* * *

><p><span>Safe House D<span>

**On our way, be there in five.**

Dave stares at Sagittarius' text message before turning to Mindy and poses a question;

"So what do we do 'til they get here?"

"Well, I recommend we suit up.. Don't need them knowing who we are."

"Good point, you can use the bathroom since all I need to do is take my clothes off, my costume's underneath." As he says this Dave starts to unbutton his shirt.

Mindy blushes and quickly darts into the bathroom with her costume. While she's in there Dave pulls his mask out of his bag, stuffing his clothes in and putting it on.

He hears a knock at the door.

"Hitgirl, they're here."

"Just a second..." The bathroom door opens and Mindy emerges as Hit Girl. "Ok, did you want to open it?"

"Sure." Dave... sorry, Kickass, walks over to the door and opens it stepping aside to allow Samurai and Sagittarius across the threshold of the safe house.

"Wassup asswipe, nice place."

"Thanks... Y'know, I know that's a vocal disguise so you don't need to swear around me so much..."

"Nawww, does the little Gumby not like being sworn at?" Samurai plays a fake violin on her shoulder.

"That's enough Samurai, remember your manners!" Sagittarius scolds his partner in his own gruff vocal disguise.

Samurai sighs. "Fine, I'll go easy on the kid."

"Thank you Samurai, I appreciate it."

"Ok Kickass, don't make it too easy for her to insult you."

Sagittarius mentally chuckles to himself as Hit Girl starts to insult Kickass as well.

"Let's get on with this shall we..." He decides to interrupt the digression before the sun starts to rise.

"You're right... I'm Hit Girl by the way." She steps over to shake Sagittarius' hand.

"I noticed." He says with a meaningful look at her belt buckle and a lopsided grin as he returns the handshake.

Hit Girl blinks in surprise. _Only one guy I know smiles like that..._

**"HARRY?!"**

Harrison looks shocked. _There's only one person that's ever called me that..._

"Mindy?"

She pulls her mask and wig off while nodding fervently.

"Yeah it's me, I can't believe it.. you're Sagittarius? That's awesome! Marcus showed me the crime scene photos of the park, that was an incredible shot..."

"Not really, I was only like ten feet away.. I was standing at the window." As he says this he cautiously lowers his hood and removes his mask, revealing not only his hair but his eyes.

(His mask is similar in design to hers, but with a pair of one-way tinted lenses stitched into the eyeholes to hide his eyes, and to protect them against sunlight if he's ever out in costume during the day)

"Does your father know you're a hero?"

"Guess that makes you Dave.. and in answer to your question; yes. He actually bought me the mask, and the vest."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Please, only you would worry _that_ much about a fifteen year old that's doing exactly what you do."

"Especially one that does it better..." He whispers to Mindy softly, causing her to giggle.

_I saw her only a couple of hours ago and yet already I was starting to miss that laugh..._ Harrison hides his face by scratching his forehead to cover up the blush from this thought.

"So anyway, what's the plan for this drug den?"

"Well Dave and I scouted the building out before he called you, it's got four entrances so we were thinking that if we took a door each we could breach it simultaneously and take them by complete surprise."

"Sounds good, so what do you two have in the way of weapons?" Samurai decides to step back in on the conversation.

"Well I have my batons, Hit Girl here has whatever you see on the walls around you, plus that staff thing of hers in the corner there."

The "staff thing" in question is a chinese Pu Dao.

"That 'staff thing' has saved your ass more then once."

"Hmm, I guess he really is the sidekick.. looks like we have one more thing in common Hitgirl." Sagittarius says this with a smile in Samurai's direction.

"So who's your sidekick? I mean the only person I know you're that close with is... Oh my god, you're Suzy!" Hit Girl's face lights up as she comes to this realisation.

"I'm totally nerding out right now, a fucking brother, sister team-up? You guys are like those wonder twin dudes!"

"Except way less gay..." Samurai starts taking her helmet and mask off as Sagitarius stops her.

"Leave them Suz, we'll be going soon."

"You're right, we should put ours back on... be back in a sec." Hitgirl darts back into the bathroom to put her mask and wig back on.

"Where's she going?"

"She's very particular when it comes to that wig, it has to be straight or there's no point."

"Makes sense, why do you think I wear a ninja mask instead, less trouble with having to hide my hair."

Mindy walks back out, straightening her wig as she goes.

"Right, let's head off."

"Come here.."

Harrison walks over to her and helps her apply her wig properly, fixing the stray hairs that were poking out from under it.

"Thanks." Hit Girl smiles and blushes lightly before heading towards the door and opening it for them.

* * *

><p><span>Corner of 39th street and 14th avenue.<span>

"This is the place guys. Sagittarius, Samurai, you two take the doors on the left of the building, Hitgirl take the back door on the right, I'll take the front right."

Samurai nods. "Got it."

Hit Girl on the other hand has a different plan..

"Wouldn't it be better if you and I took the front doors and let these two take the back doors? Sagittarius and I will get the left, you take Samurai and go right."

_Subtle Mindy, real subtle..._ Sagittarius thinks to himself, chuckling softly.

"Alright, if you insist..."

"No complaints here."

"Me either."

The four head to their respective sides of the building, crossing the street in pairs, Kickass with Samurai and Hitgirl with Sagittarius.

"So Hitgirl... Why the sudden need to work alongside a stranger like me?" Harrison looks over with his trademark smile causing Mindy to swoon once more.

"No reason, just want to see how you operate... and I figured you would be less likely to tell me off for killing a couple of druggies."

"True, I know how Hitgirl operates.. I won't stop you from making a mess, just... save some for me."

_That damned smile! I don't know what makes it so irresistible, but I can't help but love it..._

"No worries, I'll save you a couple."

"Gotta get there first." Without warning Sagittarius runs to his door and opens it quietly, entering before anyone else gets there and drawing three taser arrows.

_I won't get time to fire more then that once they're put on guard._

Sagittarius waits for his team mates to breach, kicking in their respective doors...

The criminals, both buyers and their customers... assume that his door is unprotected, since it was the only one that didn't get kicked in.

That means he was rewarded with the first target, firing his first taser at the head dealer. It finds its mark, right in his shoulder.

Before anyone can react he sends the other two arrows away, finding two more targets in the dealers offsiders.

With no-one but buyers left he swaps to his baston's, clipping them together to form a bo staff and striking out left then right at the buyers, causing them to drop one by one.

He looks over to see Hit Girl swinging her Pu Dao with great precision, striking each target only once before moving on to the next... each strike a killing blow.

Seeing everyone else already under control, Kickass and Samurai have already put their weapons away and stopped for a chat.

Soon after that, Hit Girl and Sagittarius meet at the middle of the mass of buyers. Hit Girl looks on with confusion when she sees his staff.

"You didn't have that when we came in." She comments.

He smiles at her before holding the staff in the middle, twisting his hands in opposite directions and disconnecting his baston, putting them back in the sheaths he keeps for them on his hips.

"Very neat. Where can I get one?"

"I made this one myself. I can make you one if you want one that badly."

"What's it going to cost me?" She looks at him suspiciously.

He takes a step towards her, then another, until they're face to face mere inches away from each other.

"What's it worth to you?" He asks, a flirtatious smile scrawled across his face.

Hit Girl leans in, whispers; "I've wanted to do this since I woke up in your arms..." and kisses him softly. He smiles into the kiss before returning it, placing his hand behind her head, resting it on her neck.

She melts at the feeling of his hand on her neck and leans into the kiss, placing her own hands on his chest. His other hand finds it's way to the small of her back and the two stand there kissing for a while.

Samurai looks over and sees them, tapping Kickass on the shoulder she points at them. "Should we be stopping them?"

"Well, as far as I know that's Mi- I mean Hit Girl's first kiss, so I think if we tried she may well kill us."

"I _know_ it's Sagi's first, but should they really be doing it here? Not a very private location after all..."

"True. Hey you guys! Save it for the Safe House alright."

Hit Girl pulls back from the kiss and sighs.

"For once dumbass is right.." She whispers.

"I guess." Sagittarius smiles again. "Want to come back to my place after you change?"

"Not tonight, if I do I won't get any sleep and we have school tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Alright then. Kickass is right though we should get going."

The two walk over to Kickass and Samurai.

"Let's get back to the safehouse Hitgirl. You two going to join us?"

"Not tonight Kickass, we're heading back to our own Safehouse..."

"Right, we have to get some rest before tomorrow, big day with that stupid test... seriously what kind of teacher sets a pop quiz on the second day of school?"

"Well it's only the second day for you Samurai, the rest of us have been going since last week..."

"Oh right... forgot about that.." Samurai rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"But still, it blows... I'm totally going to fail, I don't know the first thing about history.."

"That's not true, you know pretty much everything about Japanese history..."

"Yeah, but this is on the cold war!"

"You're right, that blows... Anyway, we should get going. See you two tomorrow." Sagitarius waves at Hitgirl and Kickass before turning to walk out.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, turns and finds himself once more lip-locked with Hit Girl.

"Geez Hit Girl... I'll see you tomorrow, not like I'm leaving town..." He smiles at the affection that the tough-exterior Mindy is showing him. She smiles in return, blushing at his mild admonishment.

"I know, but I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye..."

"Right. Well tomorrow, you'd better give me a proper hello." Sagittarius leans in and kisses her softly before whispering; "Ok now I really have to go..."

Mindy smiles at him again. "I'm not the one that stopped you that time..."

"Smartass..." He turns once more and leaves the two hero's talking between themselves, his sister having left during his prolonged goodbye with Hit Girl.

"Finish saying goodbye to your girlfriend yet?"

"Shut up, at least I'm willing to _do_ something about _my_ feelings... told Dave the truth yet?"

Samurai finds herself once more glad for her mask that hides her blush.

"Like I said before_ little_ brother; that's none of your business."

"Well, then Mindy's none of yours." Samurai pauses, thinking for a moment.

"True, but I was only teasing you bro..."

"I know sis, I know..."

* * *

><p><span>Back at safehouse D<span>

"So... you've got feelings for Harrison?"

"What's it to you Dave?"

"It just seems sort of sudden... three days ago you wanted nothing to do with guys at all, then suddenly you meet a guy at school and you're all over him..?"

"What can I say, he gets me..."

"So do I but you've never thought of me that way..."

"He doesn't just get _Hit Girl_ Dave, he gets_ me_... sure, you're cool... but he's just... I don't know how to explain it he just makes me feel..."

"Oh I know what he makes you feel... but you were the one that warned me about those two..."

"That was _before_ I knew it was Harry and Suzy.."

"Right, and because we know their names they could never be a threat right? but wait what was the name of that one guy... oh thats right _Chris D'Amico_!"

Mindy leaps to her feet from the sofa she was sitting at.

"Harrison is _nothing_ like D'Amico! And Chris is _your_ mistake, _your_ lapse... not mine!"

"I'm just saying... the last time we let our guard down it didn't work out so well..."

"And _I'm_ just saying that this time is different Dave, Harrison isn't going to stab us in the back like Chris did."

"How can you be so sure? Because he said so? Because he gives you "the tingles"?"

"Because _unlike_ Chris he understands the meaning of the word Honour!"

"His father's a_ dirty_ cop Mindy, what's to say he's not dirty too?"

"His father takes the money from D'Amico to pay for_ them,_ to let _them_ do what the law refuses to, even if their dad wasn't on the take D'Amico would still have every other cop on the force... This way at least their dad isn't on his radar!"

"How do you know so much about this? You only found out he was a hero half an hour ago!"

"We were texting on the walk back..." Mindy blushes and looks at her feet as she says this, as though admiting she does something as 'normal' as texting is a blasphemy of its own.

"_You_ were texting?"

"Yeah... I text, and besides... we were using our hero phones. So it's not like anyone could trace it..."

"Right, right. That's not what I'm getting at... but the only people you normally text are me and Marcus..."

"So that's it! You're not worried about Harrison... you're jealous of him! You're afraid that since I've found another hero, a _better_ hero that I'm going to leave you floundering on your own!"

Dave pauses, unsure of what to say since she just hit the nail on the head.. he sighs._ No use lying about it..._

"You're right... but it's not just the Hero thing Mindy, I kind of like having _you_ all to myself... I know we don't have that kind of relationship, and I'm not saying that's what I want. But our friendship's awesome, you're there when I need you, I'm here for you 24/7. I guess I'm just jealous that you could find a replacement for me so easily..."

Dave looks ashamed of himself when he finishes talking..

"Dave, you're an idiot..." Mindy walks over to him and hugs him.

"Just because I have Harrison now doesn't mean I'll stop spending time with you... Harry and I see each other in class every day, I'm sure he won't mind hanging with you at lunch."

"But that's my point.. it used to be you and me, now it's going to be you, me and him... or more specifically; you and him, and me..."

"Dave, you really are dense sometimes... you're my friend. I might have feelings for Harrison but you know how the saying goes; Bro's before Ho's."

Dave gives a chuckle...

"Besides, what about Suzy... you can't honestly tell me you don't want to stick it to _that_. Because if you don't dude, I'm sorry but you might be gay..."

"Suzy's hot, and awesome, but that's exactly what makes me think she's never going to be interested in a nerd like me."

"Dude, now that she know's you're fucking _Kickass_ you're golden, you could be the biggest retard in your class... wait a sec..." Mindy smiles at Dave while waiting for the implication to sink in.

"Very funny, but I get your point... but what if she's not into heroes?"

"Dude, take it from a fellow hero, there's nothing hotter than a guy willing to put his life on the line for others, and if she didn't think that then she would've hung _her own_ cape up long ago.. probably never actually put it on."

"Good point, but with training like hers, what if she thinks I'm just a poser?"

"You are a fucking poser, but you're also the first hero to go public, your pretty much the Iron Man of our little band of Avengers."

"Good point... wait, so who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm Iron Man, Harrison's Hawkeye and Suzy's Black Widow, then what does that make you?"

"I'm Wolverine bitch. Y'all got nothin' on me."

They both laugh and decide to head home on a light note.

**Afterword: Still working on chapter five, will introduce more characters into that one. Until it's done feel free to check out some of the other stuff I've written... Nightshade out**


	5. disclaimer

Forgot to add this to the beginning of the story, my bad XD

I, Nightshade McArthur do not own kickass or any of its respective characters, the only characters in this story I own so far are Sagittarius and the New York Samurai. If this changes I will inform the readers by updating this sheet


	6. Justice Forever MKII

**A/N sorry this took so long guys, no idea where to take this one to be honest. if you guys have suggestions or ideas, maybe even characters for me to add feel free to message me with them and I'll see what i can do :)**

With Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes gone, the question fell to who would lead Justice Forever...

But first Kickass and Hitgirl needed to find the rest of the team to get them back together.

Mindy and Dave were talking out front of the school, trying to pool their knowledge.

"We already know where Battle Guy is, that still leaves Insect Man and Doctor Gravity..." Mindy whispers to ensure they aren't overheard.

"And Night Bitch..."

"No, we're not calling on Night Bitch..."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a whore, you just want her back because you were plugging her."

Dave sighs.. He hates it when she's right.

"You're right... Insect Man shouldn't be hard to find, he's one of the few non-corrupt cops on the force."

"Right, so Doctor Gravity's the wild card. Should we invite Harry and Suz to join us?"

"When did she stop being Suzy to you?"

"Harrison called her Suz at dinner last night, I just thought it sounded better that's all..."

"Wait, you stayed for dinner? Oh my god, that's why you were late!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, huh?"

Dave sighs again.

"Fine, we'll talk to them about it at lunch..."

"Alright. Or we could talk to them about it now because here they are." Mindy smiles as she says this, seeing Harrison.

Then, remembering what he said last night she runs into his arms and kisses him enthusiastically.

When the kiss breaks Harrison smiles at the girl in his arms.

"Good to see you too Mindy." She punches his arm.

"Ass, don't belittle something like that. Feeling better about today's test Suz?"

"A little, I got some study in before lights out last night so I'm a little more confident."

"You should be, you've got a photographic memory after all..."

"I keep telling you; photographic is a misnomer. I have an _eidetic_ memory."

"Right, right... like there's a difference." Mindy giggles, still hanging off of Harrisons arm.

"Are you two planning on separating any time before class?" Dave's made his way over.

"Probably not." Mindy answers honestly, hugging Harrison a little tighter, causing him to sigh warmly as he hugs her back.

"We wanted to ask you two something. Have either of you heard of Justice Forever?"

"Sure, isn't that a DC comics thing?" Suzy says, causing Mindy to laugh again.

"No that's the Justice League, Justice Forever was a hero group led by Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes, two ex mafioso turned heroes."

"Was...?"

"They were killed and the group disbanded soon after, we want to reform it. Starting with you two, add Battle guy and the only Avenger we're really missing is Thor..."

"Say what?" Suzy looks confused.

"I should clarify that huh, last night I pointed out to Dave that Kickass is basically a real world Iron Man; first Hero to go public. Battle guy's costume is themed after Captain America, Sagittarius is basically Hawkeye..."

"And little Hit Girl is pretty much Black Widow..." Harrison interjects.

"Well, we were more thinking Samurai was Widow and Hit Girl was Hulk..."

"No way, Samurai can actually be nice in costume... and I'm going to pay for that one..." Harrison sighs as he realises that once again his mouth runs about a kilometre ahead of his brain.

"Nah, you're right... I'll take it as a compliment, but only because I'm in such a good mood because of you.." Mindy kisses Harrison on the cheek as he smiles at her again.

"Thank you..."

Mindy starts to laugh as the bell rings.

"Science first up, awesome."

"Since when do you like science Mindy?" Dave asks.

"Since she and Harrison are lab partners and they spend more time talking then working."

"Well if they have science that means we have history right?"

"Right, lets get going, you know what our teacher can be like."

* * *

><p><span>Cafeteria - lunch time.<span>

"So Mindy, what's this Justice Forever thing all about? Not that it wouldn't be badass to work in a team, but isn't taking on D'Amico better done with a small group like three or four max?"

"Well there's only seven of us all told, if you guys join that is... And even then we'd have to convince Dr. Gravity and Insect man to rejoin, after the Colonel was killed they sort of lost their nerve..."

"What about this Battle Guy? Can we count on him not to wuss out?"

"Yeah." She lowers her voice. "Battle Guy is Dave's friend Marty... he's a cool dude and his sack's bigger then Dave's so..."

"Well that's not hard, no offence to Dave but he seems like kind of a pussy."

"Oh he totally is. But Battle Guy's not, he's seriously like Captain America, not just the costume but the origin..."

"He's a military engineered super-soldier from world war two?"

"No smartass, he's a _victim._ He got into this and doesn't give up, because he's had enough of seeing the little guy getting shat on at every turn."

"I thought that was Dave's reason for doing this..."

"Well sort of, but his other reason was boredom, so he had less of an idea of what he was getting into."

"Ahh, so Battle Guy know's how shit it can get out there?"

"Yeah, he was in those riots a week or two ago, the ones that caused like almost every hero to hang up their cape... Well he's one of the ones that didn't."

"And I suppose Insect Man and the Dr. are another two that didn't?"

"No the Insect Man decided he was needed not as a hero but as a cop, And the Doctor chickened out like a little bitch, but he should be able to nut up and do the job right this time..."

"You hope... Should we really be putting our trust in people that back off when the shit starts to fly?"

"Well, I wouldn't be trusting the Dr. as much as I used to but he's still got a fairly mean swing so..."

"So does a gorilla..." Mindy snorts into the drink she was about to take a sip of.

"God damn it Harry, you made me waste my milk..."

"No comment." She punches him in the arm.

"Now who's mind's in the gutter, filth-boy."

"You said it, I just thought it... So what makes you think Officer Bug is going to re-up?"

"Officer Bug.. really..?"

"Oh come on, your just mad you didn't think of it first..."

"True, and in answer to the question; Honour, he made a commitment, his hiatus is no longer necessary and he's a good guy."

"Right, if you think that'll be enough then I guess we'll give him a call later, do you have his number?"

"In Dave's burner."

"What's in my burner?" Dave and Suzy sit across from Mindy and Harrison, who had been sharing a bench at the table they were seated at.

"Insect Man's number."

"Battle Guy's too, and Dr. Gravity's. All of Justice Forever now that I think about it..."

"Don't bother with the Doctor, he's a bit of a chickenshit..."

"Right, and the less people on the team the easier it is to keep the hideout a secret, where are we going to put the hideout by the way?" Suzy asks.

"Well we can't use Safehouse D, that's the only one Marcus doesn't know about so I don't want to risk him finding out about it by going there more often than I need to..."

"So why did we use it last night?"

"Because it's the only one you did know about, and if you turned out to be traitors then it was the only one I wanted you knowing about..."

"Fair enough, a little cynical but fair enough."

"Cynical, you think I'm cynical? That one you're going to pay for..." Mindy tackles him off the bench and pins him to the floor. Then starts covering him in little kisses...

"Mindy, if this is your idea of punishment... I should get in trouble more often." He's interrupted by Mindys lips on his mouth.

"Mindy get off of him, you're in the cafeteria remember..." Dave looks to Suzy with a sigh.

"So we'll sort out the details tonight, bring Sagi to the safehouse and we'll hash out the details."

* * *

><p><span>Safe House D eight o'clock.<span>

Dave looks up from the map on the table when he hears a knock on the door.

"Mindy, you're in costume already. Could you get the door?"

"Sure, but why aren't you in costume?"

"Well they all know who I am already, including the members of Justice Forever so whoever's at the door has already seen me out of costume..."

"Right, right." Mindy opens the door to Sagittarius and the Samurai. "Hey guys come on in, we're still waiting on Battle Guy and Insect Man to come."

"We're meeting all of them here?"

"Yep, Dave's looking over the map for a location for our new hideout."

"I'll go give him a hand, you girls go.. clean your weapons or something, y'know.. girl stuff." Harrison says this with a smile at Mindy.

Her response as I'm sure you can expect is a punch on the arm.

"Fine, go play tactician with Dave."

Harrison walks over to the map that Dave's looking over and starts to look for a decent location for their hideout.

"Do you have the addresses of everyone in the group?"

"Yeah."

"Mark them down on the map, if there's anywhere out of the way of all of them we'll look more closely there."

"Why out of the way of everyones house, wouldn't somewhere closer to everyones houses be easier?"

"No, if anyone were to get their hands on our home addresses then it's bad enough they would be able to attack us at home, but if they used their heads they would be able to use our addresses to find the address of the hideout... if it's somewhere out of the way of everyone's houses, they'd have a harder time finding the place."

"What if they think like you do?"

"That's why we'll still need to set up a decent hidden location."

Dave starts circling houses with a red marker, three of which are surprisingly close to each other.

"Who's houses are those?"

"Mine, Marty's and Mindy's. This is your's over here." He points to another house about three blocks from the group around his house.

"What about Insect Man?" Dave points to another circled house on a street about four blocks away from both locations.

"So we need to find a location around this area." Harrison points to the other end of the map, which happens to be the red light district.

"You sure we want to have a hide-out there, I mean most of us are under 21 and the only one of us that isn't is a cop..."

"So?"

"Well the red light district is kind of full of... y'know... hookers..."

"Yeah, but we're not about to employ them are we?"

"Good point. So how should we scout for locations?"

"Go online and check the real estate sites, see if there's any warehouses or bars for sale.."

"Alright." Dave heads to the computer in the corner and starts searching the local real estate market to see what's available.

"Found it, there's an old pub that's been run down, closed for about five years now. The owners are willing to sell for a fairly low price..."

"Define low."

"$120,000"

"That's low?"

"For a business in an area that sees a lot of drunks that's an incredibly low price."

"Good point, but where the hell are we going to come up with that kind of cash?"

"No problem." Mindy's walked up behind them as they talk.

"Dad left me a fair amount of cash, so we should be good."

"Mindy, we can't just use your cash, we keep doing that and you'll go broke..."

"I'll talk to Dad and see if he'd be willing to provide a little cash to throw into the pot."

"No you won't, I've got a little over three million in a suitcase, not to mention another mil two in an overseas account so it'll barely make a dent..."

"Even so, I feel that we should at least contribute somehow.."

"Just leave the funding to me to begin with, we'll deal with replacing funds when we start busting drug deals and stuff..."

Knock knock knock a loud knock is heard from the door.

"I'd better get that, Dave, hash out the details on buying that bar." Mindy opens the door to Insect Man and Battle Guy.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Thanks Hitgirl, long time no see." Battle guy gives a somewhat knowing smile to Hit Girl who he knows is Mindy.

"Good to see you Battle Guy, Insect Man glad you could make it. Come on guys let me introduce you to the nwe members of the gang."

Hit Girl leads the two from the doorway over to the map and indicates NYS and Sagittarius.

"Allow me to do the introductions. Battle Guy, Insect Man. Meet Sagittarius, and the New York Samurai."

"Nice armour, can't see it stopping a bullet though..."

"Well no shit, that's why I don't get shot."

_Charming as ever Suz..._ Harrison thinks to himself before speaking up in his own gruff minimalist vocal disguise.

"Don't mind her, she was never taught real manners by her parents. Sagittarius, nice meeting you both."

"You too. So Dave, your not in costume... what the hell are you doing?"

Marty looks at the computer screen just as a pop-up ad appears on it; **Penis enlargement medication, try it today for only $7.99**

"I'm looking at real estate in the red light district, it keeps flagging these pop-ups though."

**Hot sexy mommas in your area, get in touch today...**

"Really Dave? they just pop up with MILF porn, sick shit." Hit Girl seems intent on teasing Dave for his current situation rather than help him with it.

"The owners of that bar are willing to meet up with us tomorrow, we'll have to go out of costume to avoid suspicion."

Sagittarius walks over to the computer and hits Alt+F4 to close down the many porno pop-ups before turning his attention to the messaging system that Dave has been using to contact the owners of the bar.

"Dave, this is an unsecure chat room... you know they can track this right?"

"I know, theres an IP bouncer set up at the back of the PC, but now that I've got a time and place to meet I can close it."

Having said that Dave turns the computer off, walks over to the map and circles the bar's address with a blue marker.

"This is the location of our new hideout, Battle Guy, Insect Man, we'll contact the two of you when we can get our hands on the deeds to the bar. Sagittarius, Samurai, that's our job. The four of us will be in charge of buying and furnishing the bar."

"Right, meeting adjourned." Mindy dismisses Insect Man and Battle Guy, practically pushing them out the door.

With the door closed she pulls her wig and mask off, turning to speak to the others.

"I think that will do for the day, tomorrow Suzy and I will meet with the realtor and the owners of the property, Suzy you'll have to do the talking.. Dave, you'll have to partner with Sagittarius for the next couple of days until we can get this bar bought, that way Suzy and I don't get too burnt out."

"Good deal Mind, but why don't you take Dave to look at the bar?"

"A guy like him with a girl my age raises questions, two girls with an age gap like ours people automatically thing siblings."

"Makes sense, and I'm guessing I've got to do the talking because I'm the eldest?"

"Yep, that's why I'm not taking Harrison, we're not technically old enough to know what to ask so if we do know what to ask, that raises questions too..."

"Right, see you tomorrow than." Suzy walks out of the safe house and heads home alone.

"What's up with her Harry?"

"I think she's just a little lonely, Dave why don't you walk her home?"

Dave looks confused.

"How will that help with her loneliness?"

"Wow, you really are dense..."

"Oh... right, I'll do that then..." Dave quickly strips down to his costume which was under his clothing the whole time, puts his masks on and hurries after Suzy.

"You're more then welcome to stay here if you want to Harry."

"Will you stay with me?"

Mindy looks shocked at how forward he's being.

"I guess.." She blushes a little.

"Relax Mind, nothing's going to happen, just lay with me."

The two walk into the small bedroom and lay together, falling asleep in costume in each other's arms.


End file.
